


I Know, But

by KiratheCarrionite



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiratheCarrionite/pseuds/KiratheCarrionite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Det. Lassiter knows about Shawn Spencer, things he's accepted as true about the other man. He can't help thinking about them from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, But

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an exercise I gave myself, so I could finally nail down Lassie's voice. Your thoughts on my success or failure are appreciated.

I know that Shawn Spencer isn't quite the trouble-making, no-good cheating liar that I make him out to be. I know that he has depth. I know that he has brains in there, somewhere. I know that the work he does is generally, ultimately, for the greater good.

But he's still damn annoying.

I know that Spencer's not completely straight. He's too aware of the way his appearance, body, and movements affect everyone around him, both male and female. I've seen him chat up both men and women to _great_ effect. And really, he's obsessed with pineapple – a **fruit**. If that's not symbolic for something, I don't know what is.

But it's okay. I'm not completely straight either.

I know Spencer's not flirting with me. I've said it before, he chats up everybody. He's charming and effervescent, and that's just the way it is. The little touches and smiles he gives me don't really mean anything.

But I can't help flirting back, just a little.

I know there's no reason he'd want me. I'm just an uptight divorcee who spends way too much time working and not enough time with people who aren't murder suspects. Spencer is handsome and knows how to talk to people without accusing them of grand larceny. There's no way he'd want me.

But I can dream if I want to.

I know that Spencer doesn't think I'd go for him. He just sees me as the straight-laced cop with too much baggage. He thinks that I only see him as an annoyance. He probably doesn't think there's any way that I'm ready to just jump his bones in front of the entire SBPD.

But I am.

I know that Spencer's not a psychic.

But I wish he could read my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you.


End file.
